The Alvetron Legacy
by Scyler
Summary: Thrown into the world of the gods our two unsupecting heros are about to turn Asgard upside down. Thor and his band of friends and his brother will train and maybe fall for these heros. Will they save the world or will they be the ones to end it? Takes place after the movie and some rehabilation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back! But NOT alone! this new story is a combination work between me and one of my best friends. I hope you enjoy it. Oh! I ae small challenge for you try to see if you can tel the difernc between hat mfriend writes on this story and what I write. If you guess it right you get this random GIANT LAMMA! *waves spastically at giant lamma in the background* Wel, I hopeyou enjoy my friend and I don't own the Avengers or any of the characters from Thor! **

* * *

It had all been so simple before. Now everything I knew had been turned upside down and flipped inside out. One minute I was a semi average witch just trying a spell the next I was well...dating a god except he doesn't really know we are dating yet. Isn't that wonderful? It wasn't something that I had planned for or, well, ever expected to happen. It all started on my twenty-sixth birthday...

"This rune goes over here, this one right here and I think this one goes right here..." I mumbled to myself as I slowly scratched a set of runes into the dirt.

Leaning off to the side of my circle consulted the book I'd stolen from the locked chest in my mothers room. It was a book of spells that she had gotten from my grandmother. They weren't exactly spells that someone of my skill could do so to say but I wanted to be daring. I mean it's my birthday something is bound to go my way at least once today.

This particular spell was on one of the more seriously decayed pages and was a little hard to make out in places so I was giving it my best shot. Though I guess that should have been my warning to not do. the place on the page that should have a nice little description of what was going to happen if I said the spell was gone. The only thing that I could make out was the word Odin.

I looked back at the runes for the spell and checked the ones that I had written. They were all there except for the last one. Nodding to myself and smiling I scratched the last rune in the dirt. I held hand over the runes for a moment and used some of my magic to activate them.

As my hand came back to my side the runes began to glow. It was subtle at first but then it quickly got brighter. I saw a fire start at my feet and race up my body covering me whole. I took in a deep breath thinking it would be my last but instead of burning me the fire was just around me like a barrier to the outside world. I was finally getting use to the soft flames when they vanished and i found myself falling.

I barely had time to scream and shut my eyes before my knees collided with something hard. I rolled away from the crash site and gentle stood up so that my legs wouldn't give out from under me.

"Does this mean that I won Thor?" came a voice that rang with the cleverness of its owner. A groan from the crash site came but no clear answer. "I take that as a yes..." the voice didn't finish its sentence because a thud and a roar came from its place.

"What are we doing here Tig?" came a feminine voice. As I turned to look at it I saw a reflection of my face.

We both moved a hand up to the other's face. "Who are you?" we said simultaneously staring wide eyed at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice in Wonderland - Hello. This is the mystery best friend and cowriter of this story. I have come to eat your souls...just kidding. That is Skyler's Job! *gets glared at by Skyler* I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and maybe the lamma if you won it! Got to run now Skye is trying to eat me! BYE! *runs for her life***

* * *

It was a day like any other when my life changed forever. It lead to a lot of strange things happening. the strangest being that I am dating a god or at least that is what he says and the best being that I have finally found my sister and only (sane) living family member. This day happened to be my twenty-sixth birthday.

"Here you go sis!" said my lovable and yet totally crazy older brother. I loved him to death and well I was scared he was going to give me a gift that would try and kill me again...for the sixth year in a row. I opened the lid carefully and stuck a stick in to see if it was going to breath fire or explode. He liked to make things explode in people's faces it didn't matter what it was as long as it went boom.

Lucky for me it didn't go boom this time. So I braved looking inside the box. "Awwww. It's a new collar for Tig and a sapphire necklace for me." I smiled at him and hugged him close. He took the necklace from my hands and put in on.

"This should keep you safe from anyone that is trying to hurt you. It will glow red if you are close to danger." he kissed my cheek as I hit him in the head making my way to the door.

The outside air felt good to me. I saw Tig gentle swinging a younger cousin of mine on the swings but he stopped when he saw me. He was beautiful with his black coat and strips But my favorite part was his earing that ran up and down on both sides of his ears. "What would you like for your birthday?" his deep voice came into my head as he rubbed up against me.

I climbed onto his back and laid on it for a minute before I asked him. "I want to finally meet my birth sibling." I whispered in our shared bound of a mind.

"Your wish is my command," he said with a chuckle. He started to create runes with his tail on the ground in front of us. I didn't know where they we going to take us or even if this was going to work but I trusted him so I just went with it. Flames burst underneath his paws and raced up his powerful body and over my armor. It didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant either. It made me feel weak that as a warrior that I had been scared of a simple flame. I was suppose to be able to take a sword or gun to the chest and not even flinch.

THUD! We landed on something. "Did you just land us on a person Tig?" I hissed into his mind.

"Maybe...so what if I did?"

I didn't bother with a response to that question instead I looked around. "What are we doing here Tig?" The only response I got was a deep rumble from beneath me before I noticed someone looking at me with my face.

We both moved a hand up to the other's face. "Who are you?" we said simultaneously staring wide eyed at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! We're back! I should warn you this chapter is from the third person perspective. Please don't drop this story simply because it switches narrator every chapter. Alice and I just thought that it would be cool that way and would allow you to get into the heads of the characters easier. :D Any way we hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

The two women continued to stare at each other until a set of pained groans sounded from the people that they landed on. Tig and his crimson and midnight haired rider leaped off of the raven haired man they had been standing on while the lighter red head turned to the blond beside her. He was already starting to get back to his feet. As he lifted his head he turned an angry glare at the young woman standing next to him.

She held up her hands and tried to smile but failed miserably. The other girl snorted and rolled her eyes. Another groan, softer this time, distracted the three of them and the blond man stood up slowly before walking over to the other man. As he passed them he shot both tiger and rider an angry glare. Neither of them even batted an eyelash.

"Brother, are you alright?" the blond asked as he turned away from the girl and her tiger.

"I am alright Thor. I just feel like I got trampled by a monster of some kind." he replied gingerly touching his face.

"Hey! Tig is not a monster!" the red and blue haired girl cried in protest.

Thor snorted and proceeded to pull his brother to his feet. The raven haired man shook his head and mumbled a few soft words to himself. Both girls stiffened slightly as they figured out who he was. As the simple spell healed all of the injuries he had received the looked closely at both girls. They were both tense but also seemed really confused.

"Might I ask who you two girls are?" he said in a smooth voice.

"Tell us who you are first!" the red and blue haired girl retorted.

He chuckled before responding. "Of course. I am Loki Laufeyson and this is my brother Thor Odinson." As he said his brother's name the blond stiffened and glared and the girls. Loki ignored the glare and looked expectantly at them. Both girls had temporarily spaced out when he had introduced himself and his brother. Now the red and blue haired girl shook herself and lifted her chin.

"Anastasia Alvor. This is Tig." she said pointing to herself and then her tiger. Tig nodded slowly at them but didn't relax.

"My name is Sylvia Alvetron. Nice to meet you." the other girl said finally snapping out of her slight daze. Anastasia looked at her in surprise. She quickly and easily composed herself when she was Loki quirk an eyebrow. Leaning down over Tig's neck she reached out to him.

"Tig, she's my brother's cousin, right?" she asked mentally.

"She is. And there is a reason that you look pretty much the same." the large tiger replied shaking his head. She kept watching Syria who had stepped a little closer to the two brothers. The brighter red head was talking to Loki and looked slightly wary of Thor. There was something about her that Anastasia couldn't place but was completely familiar. Tig sighed and shook his head again.

"Shall I explain it to you Anna?" the large tiger asked, a soft growl rumbling in his chest. The red head punched him in the shoulder but didn't say anything. With a flick of his black, earring studded ears he started to explain.

"As you know you are adopted into the Alvor family. Your adopted brother told me this during one of your training sessions. Apparently you are actually a member of the main family. Were you not adopted your last name would be Alvetron and not Alvor. Alshieve would be your cousin and not you brother." he stopped speaking and let his words sink in.

It took her a few seconds but her eyes eventually widened. She stared at Tig for a moment more before snapping her head up to stare at Syria. The other girl was glaring at Thor and straightening out her hair while Loki laughed at them. As she continued looking Anna realized that the two of them were a lot alike. Of course they had the same face but now she realized that they had similar body types as well. Syria finally noticed that she was being stared at and looked over at Anastasia. They looked at each other for a few moments before Anna freaked out.

"Holy shit! I don't believe it!" she cried swinging off of Tig's back.

"What don't you believe?" Syria asked looking really surprised.

"I am such an idiot! I should have figured this out earlier!" she sighed shaking her head as she walked over to Syria.

Now it was the lighter red head's turn to observe the other girl. True, they had the same face and similar body types but Syria noticed that they also appeared to be around the same height. As Anna stopped in front of her Syria's brown and gold eyes widened slightly. Anastasia smiled and seemed to say, 'Get it now?' The lighter redhead smiled as well. Thor and Loki looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Then all of the sudden both girls freaked out. The two brothers stepped back looking surprised.

Both girls started squeaking and talking really fast, acting like total girls when they were extremely happy. Thor blanched at the girls and Loki laughed at him. The big, blond man glared at him before looking back at the girls again. Anna had pulled Syria into a crushing bear hug that lifted the other woman off of the floor. The lighter red head flailed slightly but was otherwise enjoying it.

"What do you suppose that is about?" Thor asked, glaring at his brother.

"I know not. All I can tell is that they are happy about something important." Loki replied with a shake of his head.

"Whatever it is I almost feel like I do not wish to know…" Thor mumbled while his brother nodded slowly. The brothers then turned to look at the women. Anna had released Syria and both were grinning like idiots. Tig had walked over to them sometime during the hug. He now was beside them purring loudly and shooting looks at the brothers, daring them to ask.

Loki sighed softly and decided to take the big cat's challenge. He stepped closer to the two girls but stopped when Tig growled softly. Both girls looked down at the tiger before looking at Loki. Syria stepped to the right a little so she could look him in the eye. Anastasia just turned her head to look at him. The raven haired mean sighed again before looking at them once more.

"Why are you two acting like young maidens fawning over an accomplished warrior?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. That was apparently the wrong analogy to use because Anna glared at him and took a threatening step towards him. Only Syria's hand on her shoulder stopped that armored red head from attacking him.

"Anna! Take it easy." Syria chided pulling the other girl back with some difficulty, Anastasia continued to glare at Loki but relaxed a little bit.

"I'm a warrior damn it! I don't fawn over anything." She hissed directing her anger at the god in front of her but the comment at everyone.

Loki held up his hands and said, "My apologies. I did not mean to offend you."

"It's alright, I think. Anyway in response to your question it seems that we are long lost twin sisters." Syria replied looking up at him.

The raven haired god blinked but took a closer look at the two girls. He smiled softly to himself when he noticed the similarities. Nodding he stepped back over to his brother. Thor, who had not been paying attention, gave him a quizzical look. Loki explained what was going on to his brother and the blonds' eyes widened. It was Thor's turn to stare, unfortunately he didn't get it as fast as his brother did.

"Do you see it now, brother?" Loki asked after his brother was glared at by both women.

"Yes. I see it now. I was just trying to figure out..." his sentence remained unfinished and the All-father walked into the room.

Even the girls noticed the All-father's appearance. They stopped talking and turned slowly to look at him. He walked evenly over to them, looking them over as he did. Stopping in fronting them his one blue eye seemed to be scrutinizing them and sizing them up. Syria fidgeted a bit under his unblinking stare. Anna was unfazed. After a few moments he turned and walked over to his sons. He stopped in front of them and looked at them closely.

"Thor, I want you to take care of the warrior. Loki, you are to take care of the Mage. I will expect all of you to be at dinner and in one piece." he last bit of the All-father's statement was directed at all of them.

"I don't need a baby sitter, damn it!" Anna exploded after Odin left.

Thor and Loki looked at each other like they had just been given a death sentence. Syria sighed and walked past her fuming sister to come stand beside Loki. Anna, after a few moments of grumbling, walks up beside Thor with Tig growling softy at her side.

"Shall we go?" Loki asked looking down at Syria.

"I guess so." she replied with a shrug. "Just so you know I don't need a baby sitter either."

Loki sighed and glanced at his brother. Thor nearly shrugged and started walking away, Anna trailing angrily behind him. Shaking his head the god of mischief turns toward the opposite door, Syria walking quietly beside him. Both brothers knew, however, that today had gone from great to horrid all because of two unexpected guests.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I hope no one got whiplash because of the sudden change in narrators... Anyway please review! Starving artists like the reviews! See you next time!**


End file.
